The Girl Who Fucks Anyone
by The Doctor's Wife - MS
Summary: We all know that Miss Smith has an eye for many of the people she has met over the past; political figures, historical legends and even her companions. If she wasn't happily married to the Doctor, she would do a lot more than her trade mark flirting. [Miss Smith/Multiple Pairings]
1. Summary

Miss Smith has been a lot more than just being the Doctor's companion over the years, not only a legend through time and space, but the biggest heart and ball breaker of them all. Miss Smith has flirted endlessly with the men, women and aliens that she has come across, and this time around, she is going to be doing a lot more than that.

** A/N:** This story is going to be multiple one shots of many different pairings that have been announced through this story, and that are going to be in the prequel. If you don't like anything kinky, non con, lesbian then I suggest you shoo and let my open minded readers enjoy the ideas that they have suggested to me!


	2. 25 Minutes - Smara

Clara grumbled in frustration as another failed soufflé went up into black smoke in the oven, and struggled to pull out the pan with her oven gloves, feeling the tray's boiling warmth through the material.

It was Miss Smith's fault, it always was.

The Doctor's wife mocked and taunted Clara and her 'awful' baking skills, Clara retorted that she could bake perfectly fine if Smith wasn't around over her shoulder constantly, vibrant eyes intensely gazing at her every move and breathing hotly and huskily in her ear.

Clara knew that she shouldn't, but the constant flirting and ignoring the fact Smith was almost happily married made Clara tempted to kiss her at such closeness of their faces, wanting to grab the lapels of that damned red coat and pull her in for a bruising.

But she couldn't.

No matter how much she wanted it, no matter how much she suggested it, Clara could never find the courage to tell that annoying brunette whose heavy chest was always pressed against Clara's back as she watched her make her pastries, the truth about how she wants her.

Miss Smith currently standing against the counter beside the when with the usual, 'I told you so but I won't say it so I'll leave you with this smirk' look. Clara almost wanted to slap the smirk from her ruby red lips, or at least kiss them. She was wearing her new outfit that she got about a two weeks ago after being with Sam and Dean, the black body suit that enhanced her curves and ample breasts, and showing off her endless pins. The trademark crimson coat was discarded somewhere else, but she still looked breath-taking.

"I will do this-" Clara told her feebly, placing the tray up on the counter. "-With you here or not,"

"I doubt that your soufflé would get without my presence, if anything it would get worse," Miss Smith replied cheekily. Clara noticed that since Smith's return a few weeks ago that she had been had been more outgoing and more outrageous since they had met the first time. They had gotten a lot closer and found out they had quite a bit in common. Recently she and the Doctor were spending time apart because of a small fall out about her new found closeness with Sam and Dean, the Doctor had gotten extremely jealous of the Hunters but Clara was mentally doing a small victory dance.

"I need to get this right tonight Birdie," Clara earned the title of Miss Smith's new human alias, seemingly more girly and well…more human.

"My peach distracting you?" Smith teased, propping an elbow up on the counter and handing her a saucy wink, making Clara blush furiously, using the towel to fan herself down, mumbling something about how hot it was in the kitchen.

Smith continued to grin, Clara was the one in the first place to finally say that Smith's ass resembled a peach, and the Doctor was absolutely livid with himself for not coming out with it first.

"Could you please leave?"

_Please don't leave_

"Why? Afraid I'm cursing your soufflés?" Smith joked, giving Clara her natural, sultry giggle.

_Because I want you_

"Have you even tasted a soufflé before?" Clara questioned, taking the wooden spoon laying on the side and twisting it into the refilled bowl to make the batter. Smith smiled lightly, watching Clara's eyes try to focus on the movement and she dipped her middle finger into the mixture, making Clara stop what she was doing and stare down at the ringed finger. The way she twisted it into the batter was almost seductive, and then she brought it out, placing it in her mouth and sucked on it lightly, cheeks hollowing out, tongue lapping up the batter and Clara's mouth soon went dry. Her cheeks flushed a dark shade of pink and she was pretty sure her ovaries exploded from the sexual being which was Miss Smith.

"Delicious," Smith told her, bringing her finger away with a reluctant pop and smiled, eyes glinting with lust and mischievous.

_Oh God she wanted it too. _

"What next?" She raised an eyebrow, and Clara dropped the spoon in the bowl, grabbing Smith's bare shoulders and pulled her forward into a pristine kiss. She didn't know quite how she should have kissed Smith, but feeling her red painted lips upon her own, she couldn't help but think that Smith was holding back because of the Doctor.

That was until Smith's hands wrapped around the hips of Clara's dress tightly, pushing her against the counter, almost knocking the cooking utensils off. Clara felt a prodding snake tongue at her bottom lip, begging for entry and she reluctantly opened her mouth to let her and Smith's tongues wildly battle for dominance, but Smith easily had her pinned.

Clara's hands travelled a little further down to Smith's warm chest, nervous at what she might say if they went down any further before she pulled away from the smeared red lipstick on Smith's mouth, and watched as she raised an eyebrow.

"We can't do this…" Clara trailed off, hands resting on Smith's forearms. She didn't want to stop, no way, but the Doctor could walk in at any moment.

"Why the hell not?" Smith grumbled, her fingers still gently caressing the material of Clara's dress.

"You're married,"

"That has never stopped me…thinking about your soft, plump lips," Smith whispered, bringing her thumb up to brush against Clara's bottom lip. "Or how you taste, under that dress," Her other hand moved from Clara's hips, down her thigh, making the shorter brunette gasp lightly when Smith began to kiss along her jaw gently and grind against her hips slowly.

"Not here Smith," Clara moaned lightly, feeling Smith's fingertips ghostly stroking the top of her thigh. The married woman chuckled, dipping another finger into the batter and brought it up to Clara's lips, teasing her until she began to lick the mixture off.

"Good girl," Smith smirked, kissing her harshly once again.

"Girls?! Where the hell are you two?" Clara jumped back at the Doctor's voice shouting close down the hallway, and began to wipe her mouth frantically with a tea towel, trying to get the crimson colour off her mouth.

"We're in here Doctor!" Smith called back with a devilish smirk, making Clara gawp at her actions.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Trust me baby," Smith winked lavishly, and the Doctor entered the kitchen with a bright smile, engine dirt around his face and his hair was tussled. "Dirty again are we?" She questioned, as Clara tried getting back to normal, pushing the tray of soufflé into the oven.

"I needed an extra pair of hands; I can see you two are not busy,"

"I'm giving some moral support on Clara's soufflé, she's failed for the fifth time this afternoon," Smith teased the younger looking woman, making her furiously red past the bangs that fell down her face. "I'll tell you what baby, give me what…twenty five minutes?" Smith's eyes flickered up to Clara's with an urging look. "I'll be right with you,"

"Alright baby," The Doctor planted a soft kiss on her cheek, in which she replied with a forced smile. "See you in a bit," He exited the kitchen and Smith snapped around to Clara with a great big grin.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Smith nodded down the hallway and Clara didn't bother saying anything, only taking her hand and the two raced out of the kitchen and down the corridor. Knowing that Clara's room didn't have a double bed, they went straight to the Doctor and Smith's, before they even got through the door their lips were attached again, and their hands were roaming everywhere.

"W-what do you want me to do?" Clara almost stuttered, unsure of where to put her hands as Smith began to bite and nip at her neck again.

"I want you naked, and on my bed," Smith growled huskily and Clara nodded, turning around slowly so that Smith could unzip her dress, and place butterfly kisses down her neck and spine, once the dress fell into a pool on the floor, she snapped the bra off. Smith's hands brushed across Clara's slightly tanned ribcage, flicking her slowly erecting nipples before massaging her medium sized mounds. "Have you ever done this before?" She questioned sultry, nipping at the nape of her neck.

Clara shook her head, turning around to kiss her best friend's wife on the mouth again, this time taking off Smith's clothes, revealing her heavy chest. Clara went to make a move, but Smith took her hand, and guided her to the bed.

"Not yet," Smith smiled, sitting Clara down on the bed and she gently sunk to her knees on the carpet, lifting her ass up so she could pull the panties down from Clara's pelvis to get a glimpse at her beautiful, wet entrance. As Smith's fingers ghostly touched the folds of Clara's pussy, she gasped when her mouth also lapped onto one of her nipples, tugging between her teeth and beginning to rub the lips between her hips.

"Fuck," Clara whispered, the first time that Miss Smith had ever heard the impossible girl curse. "Oh Smith that is…so good," She moaned and groaned underneath Smith's touch, and let out a high yelp and fell back on the bed when Smith slipped a slicked finger into her tight warmth. "I got to tell you…" She let out another moan, a hand going to her breast and massaging the nipple between her fingers. "I'm a…"

"Virgin? Oh I know baby, because you're so tight," Smith chuckled heartedly, plunging another finger into her pussy and began to pump them into her harder, hitting that sweet spot that made Clara judder and squeal, but not the spot that kept her virginity. "What do you want me to do Clara? Do you want me to lick your dripping wet cunt?" The way Smith's tongue wrapped around the curse words made Clara loose it more and more moan louder and feel a bundle of nerves reach her stomach.

"Yes, oh God yes," Smith's head went down, using her fingers to pull and push harder as she took one long lick up Clara's clit, feeling her shudder underneath her as she tasted juices. "I want you to…I want you make me come," Clara whispered, her lips parting as she let out a few gasps. Smith smirked, continuing to eat her out and play with her pussy, feeling her become wet and tighter.

"You taste so fucking good," She sucked, pulling and tugged at Clara's clit and her hands fisted the sheets as she could feel the build-up, Clara could feel the vision going out of her eyes and all she wanted to do was come all over Smith's mouth, and then give her the exact treatment.

A few moments later, a loud shot came from Clara's mouth, her orgasm hitting her like a tonne of bricks and Smith lapped every last drop like a kitten to milk. While Clara calmed, taking in deep breaths, her married lover pulled her fingers out of her with a grin.

"You could have screamed you know, the door is locked and this room is sound proof," Smith shrugged, completely bare, apart from her panties, and kneeling on the bed, licking the Clara's juices from her long fingers. Clara shuddered, watching as Smith could just kneel there with such ease and she sat up, grabbing her waist and pulling her in for another kiss, making them roll back down on the bed, with a faint smell of burning pastry filling the air.

* * *

It has been a long time since I've made a femme-slash fic so I'm feeling a little rusty, although I do hope that this is good enough for you :L I do take requests on pairings for Miss Smith so don't be shy :3


	3. Dirty I Spy - Smory

His wife and the Time Lord had headed off to go and see another old friend of theirs, Vincent Van Gough apparently, only it was for three days and Rory knew he was going to be easily bored in that time. It was almost the Christmas holidays and he had a few days off work to just sit at home and do nothing. That wasn't quite his style though. Suppose he could have gone with the duo, but he always felt like a third wheel because of Amy's 'previous' crush on the Doctor. What did surprise him was when Miss Smith had turned up at the flat door, the Tardis parked outside and she had a gleaming smile on her face.

He remembers; "The Doctor made me come and keep you company, I'm not a fan of painters," was the first thing she said as she swaggered through the blue door, Rory reluctantly letting her in while his brown doe-eyes were constantly either staring at her endless legs or heavy, delicious chest. He knew from the first moment he met the Doctor's woman that he wanted her, he wanted to take her back to the Tardis and fuck her brains out because it was so damn tempting. They flirted so much, and she had a habit of always landing on top of him. He never complained.

Smith has only been there half the day so far, she has a habit of walking around the kitchen in her short dresses and bare legs, sometimes wearing her infamous red heels which drove Rory crazy. Scenarios always played in his head every time he smelt her rose oil perfume, many of them were Smith riding him while wearing the heels, or him spanking her over his knee while she wore her red net stockings. He hadn't cared since 10 o'clock in the morning that he was married to Amy, he just wanted Smith.

But at this current moment, he hadn't seen Smith since lunch time. Usually she'd stick around and insist on making everything clean, Rory blamed that on the Doctor, giving her OCD but never cleaning that Tardis of his. He thought she had just gone out for a bit, apparently London was her second favourite city to visit, but she hadn't called or come back for about an hour and a half. So the Centurion decided to head into the Tardis when he came back from the Hospital, he decided to go in for the hell of it and he didn't bother changing out of his scrubs as he went into the chrome room, the engine whirring and humming, clearly meaning someone was in there.

"Smith?" He called down one of the corridors as he walked up the short staircase, no beautiful accent replied so he continued to wonder. After seeing many corridors and rooms, he finally came across what looked like a very large swimming pool room. It was twice the size of their living room which just fucked with Rory's logic all together, but he peered around the wooden door to see a pale figure swimming in the water. His eyes widened when the figure stood up, realizing he had seen Miss Smith, stark naked in the water.

She ran her long fingers through her thick, wet locks before making her way to the steps, water droplets dripping down her luscious double D breasts with her dusty, pink nipples perked hard. Rory felt his scrubs tighten when she lifted herself out of the water, seeing her well-shaped ass and shaven mound glistening with water. He tried supressing a groan yet he couldn't help but slide his hand down the waistband of his blue trousers, and touching his semi erection. He watched as Smith slowly, maybe a little seductively, moved over to one of the chairs and began drying herself with one of the towels, almost if she was doing it for the show. Almost if she knew that he was there and getting off to her.

He leant forward a little, a moan lightly passing his lips only for him to press in to the door, making it creak. His eyes widened and he pulled his hand away from his trousers and jumped away from the door when he caught a glimpse of Smith turning around in alarm. Rory quickly adjusted himself before scurrying off down the hallway, his heart pounding against his chest and he began to calm down as he rushed out of the Tardis and went straight into his bathroom to wash his face, and finish the job without her catching him.

Smith looked towards the door after she heard the faint noise from behind it, she turned back to pulling on her red lace bra and slipping on her dress with a smirk before also leaving the swimming pool room, her panties left discarded on the tiled floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The thirty one year old man was currently lying, spread out across the double bed in his and Amy's bedroom, just without Amy. His breath was panted as his right hand fumbled underneath his jeans and boxers, a certain image playing out in his head ever so slowly, again and again. It had been a few hours since his secret encounter with Smith, it was now dark out now and he hadn't seen her yet.

He needed her though, so he began making up different visions and fantasies in his head whilst his hand continued to stroke his long length. Just remembering what he saw in the swimming pool room just made him harder and desperate for release, and not to mention he would have rather have Smith's mouth on him right now while her long red nails dig into his thighs pleasantly.

He continued, harder and harder until he could feel the tense in his muscles and the knots in his stomach but before he could even think about coming hard on the sheets, he could hear the familiar whirring of Smith's Tardis down stairs in his home. He didn't even know that she had gone out in the first place.

He scrambled to get his sweat pants from back from the floor and put them on quickly, then grabbing his grey vest and throwing it on as he went down the stairs, straightening himself out as if nothing had happened. His dark hair was a right state and his cheeks were very flushed.

He went into the front room, seeing the Tardis and the door was pulled inwards, and Miss Smith sauntered out of it. The red coat had been discarded; she was wearing her 50's, red tea dress and high black heels. Black net stockings were also on her legs, although he rather preferred the red ones.

"Miss me did you?" The brunette grinned, batting her eyelashes as she locked the Tardis door and stood about a meter away from Rory. "You seem nervous," She clicked her long, pink tongue, and Rory gulped, a bit from nervousness and excitement.

"Tardis...was er- A bit loud is all," She immediately took out the sleek red sonic screwdriver and waved it up in down in front of him, and then checked it with a coy smirk.

"You're a liar Rory Williams, I don't like liars," Smith smirked, heading over and leaning against the back of the couch, crossing her arms over her heavy chest. "And the bulge in your pants says otherwise, so what were you really thinking about? You're little I Spy game earlier?" She cocked a thin eyebrow in mock curiosity and Rory covered his hands over his front, although was still frozen in his spot and was afraid of answering.

"How did you know?" He managed to choke out, although he was afraid of the answer. She smiled, pushing herself away from the couch and up to him, they were barely an inch apart and she could feel the taller man's erection press against the top of her hips. It was all a tease, and he was right.

"I may be mad Rory, but I'm not stupid," She ran her pale hand up his chest, Rory becoming less nervous and just wanting her to rip it off him already.

"You could have said something, I would have fucked you then," The way he said it made Smith bite her plump lip, moving her hand down the front of her dress, still looking up at him. "You've been doing it all along haven't you, teasing me like this?"

"You are so slow for a man of 2031 years old d'you know that?" She grinned and her hand moved towards Rory's hips, grabbing his semi -erection through his pants and rubbing up and down, creating friction slowly as he practically melted under the touch.

He couldn't handle it, he was finally going to get the girl he has always wanted and he couldn't let her tease him anymore. He grabbed the hand on his chest and pulled her closer, their lips soon crashing together.

Rory wrapped his hand around a length of Smith's thick hair and yanking it slightly, making her moans against his lips, opening her mouth and letting their tongues battle each other dirtily. Smith's hand continued to rub, but instead she slipped it through the waist band of his boxers, Rory shuddered at the coldness of her hand against his hard cock as he felt her. He pulled away slightly, although almost whimpered when he did, taking his shirt off and discarding it across the room as he saw Smith's plump red mouth, her lipstick smeared around her chin and just below her nose. His hair was also messed up, and he could feel the red stain against his jaw. Smith took the time to observe his toned body, she had never seen what was under his odd sweaters and tight jeans but by the look on her face, she was loving it.

"Like what you see?" He grinned cheekily as Smith returned the expression back before beginning to trail butterfly kisses down his neck again, soon sucking and nibbling down his collarbone and towards his bare and hairless chest.

Rory threw his head back as he fell slightly against the back of the blue couch, gasping as she licked in one straight line down his sternum and right to his hips when he heard her knees drop to the floor. His mind was spinning in thousands of directions and the only thing he could think of was Smith was about to suck him off exactly how she did in his dreams.

He continued to fist her hair as she ripped his boxers down and his fully hard member sprung out, dripping with pre-cum and Smith looked up at him with lustful eyes and purposely wetting her lips before deliberately and slowly, licking up his cock. Rory couldn't form any words while she her large emeralds peered up through her long lashes while she continued to lick, he just continued to tangle his hands through her jet hair.

"So big Rory," She whispered, licking again. Rory struggled to close his eyes because watching Smith was just too good for him, she moved her head up and down as she began to really suck on it, Rory bucking his hips at a good rhythm. She took him out of his mouth, licking him at what he felt like miming a lollipop before she noticed he ready read to come, and placed him back in her mouth. He let out a loud groan, again pulling Smith's hair in which he was sure she liked it and came into her mouth. She simply swallowed, getting up from Rory's feet and he pulled her in for another kiss, tasting himself as he kicked off his boxers, so he was stark naked in front of her.

"Take your clothes off," Rory gave a throaty growl, tugging on the bottom of her thin dress. She complied, turning around so Rory could tend to the zip at the back and pulled in down slowly. Smith shimmied out of it as his hands ghostly touched her milky shoulders and the fabric slipped past her hips, and she turned back around. Rory licked his chapped lips as his saw her full breasts sitting in her red lace bra, legs netted and her heels making her even sexier. Especially when Rory noticed she was wearing no panties as she leant against the back of the blue couch, opening her legs slightly with a teasing red smile. She continued to undress, by taking off her bra that held her double Ds, and as she went to take off the stockings, Rory held his hand up to stop her.

"Now my beautiful Time Lord…" He trailed off, walking close to and began kissing the soft and sensitive spot on her neck, making her moan beautifully whilst his hand began caressing her breasts, making her dusty pink nipples harden under his cold touch. "Let me return the favor," He whispered huskily in her ear, his free hand went straight down to her heat and ran his middle finger up her clit teasingly and she gasped, hands clutching on his shoulders with long nails digging in.

"Please…" Smith begged in a whimper, Rory now biting down her just and suckling on her nipple lightly as his finger began making circular motions on her pussy. She kept moaning and withering against him, her knees weak and wanting to just collapse as nerves began to bundle together. "Bite me," She gasped, Rory giving a muffled laugh and his teeth clenched around her nipple and tugging lightly, before moving over to her next mound of flesh. Her hands continued to run through his locks, pulling slightly when he kept hitting her sensitive spots.

"You are so wet," He continued to flick at her nub, making her shudder and moan loudly when he slicked two fingers swiftly into her, pumping in and out whilst his other hand held her still against the couch. "So tight, I wonder how long it's been since you a had a good old fucking?" The way he said it made Smith go over the edge, the way Rory spoke to her dirty like that she just felt so submissive.

"Please Rory…" She drawled out, throwing her head back while the bundle of nerves in the pit of her stomach were knotting together as Rory continued to pump his slick, long fingers into her. The green-eyed, twenty four year old continued to claw at his back when her moans quickened and her muscles began to spasm out as Rory felt her tighten around him.

"Please what?" He teased, kissing down her stomach and just below her naval. He had the devilish look in his caramel, green glazed eyes as he continued to look at her. He grinned as she began to try and form a sentence, but was cut off when her orgasm finally hit her hard, and she came all over his hand.

"Just…fuck me already," She breathed out, fisting his hair and bringing him back up to level with her own face, her cheeks and chest flushed from her intense and loose orgasm. Rory laughed breathlessly and swiftly picked her up by the thighs, and pulled her up so her legs were around his waist tightly before switching around and pressing her against the side of the Tardis. "What about the bedroom?"

"Smith, I've wanted to take you since I first met you, and right now, the bedroom is not an option," Rory told her and she laughed in the crook of his shoulder and he adjusted himself against her dripping warmth, and pushed himself in and she gasped, digging her nails in his shoulder blades. She hadn't had someone as big as Rory was, and you wouldn't imagine it at all.

"Deeper, harder," Smith chided, gasping and moaning as he continued to push and pull himself out whilst Smith was clutching on to him as she was sure she was going to orgasm again. He began grunting, clutching her sweating body against his as he felt her long heels digging into the back of her thighs. "Oh fuck, Rory" She panted, rocking her hips back and forth with his and Rory got ready to come again as he felt Smith's pussy beginning to tighten again every time he hit her G-spot. He pulled out, Smith looked at him in a confused way as she let her feet touch the ground only for him to pull her around and pressing her against the back of the couch again, bending her over, giving a perfect view of her ass.

"Let's see how you like it rough," Rory put himself back in, grabbing her hips and squeezing them hard as he began to thrust deep into her, Smith let out a wave of cries and screams face down on one of the blue cushions as he smacked her ass and she held onto the corner of the top of the sofa. Rory moved over, kissing down her back and neck before almost pulling out, and then straight back in again, making Smith scream his name again. He continued to do so until their second orgasm waved through, Rory coming straight into her pussy and dripping down her net covered thighs along with her own drenched juices. Rory didn't bother to pull out just yet, only over her back with butterfly kisses before he did and as he pulled out, Smith hissed and turned around, holding onto the couch for support to stand. Her face was red but soon she gained a small smile and looked at Rory with a mischievous grin.

"So... upstairs now?"


	4. Who Knew Moose Had Muscles? - Saith

"I know Cas has been a major dick, but I miss having him around," Miss Smith told Sam Winchester as the two of them sat on the floor of the large sitting room, right in front of the fireplace with a full glass of scotch in their hands. They were waiting on Dean to get back from store, trying to share the last few glassfuls that were still in the bottle as they spoke about just absent minded things about their lives.

"That's only because you were dating him," Sam retorted, slouching against the foot of the raggedy couch and taking another sip of the rum.

"Jealous much?" Smith teased, her finger circulating around the top of the glass that rested on her knee. "He's more entertaining than you two,"

"Why say that?" Sam questioned and Smith smiled.

"Castiel is so restricted, childlike and it's like teaching poetry to Judoon. Dean is always desperate to get into my pants and it took me two hours to convince you to drink with me," Smith informed him with a matter of fact tone. "Let's face it, you're boring babe,"

"I am not boring!" Sam gasped almost girlish, making Smith giggle away at his reaction. "I'm sensible,"

"Honey, you ogle me like a fourteen year old who is desperate for his first fuck," Smith informed him and Sam's cheeks flared into a deep shade of red underneath the light coming from the crackling fire.

"You're attractive," He mumbled and Smith chuckled.

"Darling, you're blushing," The red deepened to the shade of the lipstick that she had on and the thin, almost see through dress that she was wearing. "Don't tell me you've never thought about it,"

"I've seen enough with Dean and Cas," Sam laughed and Smith shook her head, looking up at him through her long lashes with her deep, doe green eyes.

"Cas was dating me and Dean is a natural horn dog. I've seen the way you look at me Sam, thinking you don't have a chance because I've actually made a move with them? Oh Sammy-" Smith moved closer to Sam, their body almost touching and Sam looked down at her with a lustful and slightly nervous gaze. Of course he had thought about it, a million or more times that she had been in his presence. Dean always flirted with her, even when they were fighting, Castiel would following her around like a love sick puppy and Sam never once got to tell her how beautiful she looked or to compliment her amazing talents for hunting. He was always being pushed out, just because he was the freak. "It's just you and me darling,"

"Dean would be pissed-"

"I don't belong to Dean, I don't belong to anyone Sammy," She cut off his stutters, bringing a hand up to gently caress his slightly stubble cheek before softly pecking him on the lips, Sam barely registering what she had done. "See what you're missing out on?" Smith grinned and Sam couldn't help but nod hesitantly. He pulled her into a slow kiss again, placing their glasses up on the coffee table next to the couch so he could slid his hand around Smith's waist to deepen the kiss, their tongues meeting and brushing along each other. Smith gently pulled herself into Sam's lap, straddling him and she took his hands and placed them up her thighs were he gently stroked them with his long fingers.

"What if Dean sees us?" Sam pulled away breathlessly, resting his forehead against Smith's own. Smith could feel his erratic heartbeat underneath his chest which her hands lightly lay on, and she kissed him once again.

"Let him see," She shrugged, her fingers drifting towards the buttons lined up in the middle. "Let him see that his baby brother can have one of the most dangerous, and cruel women to ever walk this planet," Smith pulled him into another bruising kiss, Sam's hands going underneath her dress and cupping her ass, pulling her down onto his growing member through the material of his jeans. "That's more like it Sammy," She growled, their tongues beginning to battle into an open mouth kiss and Smith managed to discard his shirt, revealing Sam's incredibly toned and detailed chest. Smith licked her ruby red lips like an animal as Sam began to plant kisses upon her neck, moaning into his touch.

"You like what you see?" He chuckled huskily, hands moving away from the lower half of her body and beginning to massage her heavy breasts through the material, nipples erecting under the touch and her bra was absent. Smith didn't answer him, she simply pressed a hand in between them and began to rub him through his jeans, Sam throwing his head back and moaning ghostly, Smith beginning to kiss his down his Adam's apple instead. Sam managed to rip the dress at the top, buttons flying everywhere in anticipation and he latched his mouth onto one of her dark, dusty pink nipples when he ripped the material away, gently nipping and licking, making Smith whimper and moan.

"That's feel so good Sammy," She whispered, hands racking through is dark shoulder length locks and tugging lightly as he moved onto the other nipple, doing the same technique before kissing between her breasts, breathing hard.

They managed to shift so that Smith could keep Sam lying on his back as she trailed kissed all over his chest and tattoo, slowly and teasingly making her way down to the belt of his trousers, making Sam sit up slightly.

"You don't have to do that-"

"Trust me, I do," She ordered for him to lie back down again and once Smith had successfully fumbled with the belt, she opened his pants to reveal his rather large and throbbing cock. It was certainly bigger than anyone else's she had been with, but that's what made it all the more exciting when she began to wrap her hand around it, pumping him slowly as she licked the head, eyes on him. Sam was putty in her hands, moaning and grunting, bucking his hips for his cock to go further down her throat as she began to suck it fully, making her gag every now and then at the incredible length.

"S-sorry," He apologized, but Smith didn't answer, only continuing to lick him like a lollipop and Sam retreated back into a writhering mess on the floor. "Oh God, Birdie!" Sam's hand fisted her hair as he could feel himself reaching further and further for his orgasm, watching Smith's head bob up and down on his cock, feeling her tongue lap up and down on his shaft. He pulled at Smith's hair as he came down her throat, grunting violently as the muscle spasms attacked him. Smith took her red, swollen mouth away, wiping it with the back of her hand with a smug smile and Sam managed to sit up again, bringing her in for a hot and filthy kiss, tasting him all over her tongue. Sam came a little too soon, but he wanted Smith now more than ever, and he was still rock hard.

Sam brought a hand and went underneath her dress again, travelling to her warm and lightly brushing her entrance through her panties, making Smith gasp desperately into his bare shoulder. He slowly pressed harder, then fingers brushing along her pussy when he pushed the thong aside, being able to massage her clit teasingly.

"Oh God, Sam," She whispered into his shoulder, her nails digging into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her new body not used to the sensational waves of pleasure that the younger Winchester was giving to her.

"Does that feel good?" He asked huskily against her ear, beginning to peck at her neck and Smith gave a barely audio yes before Sam pushed a finger into her slick, tight entrance and she cried out into his flesh. "So wet…" Sam trailed off and anything that came out of her mouth after was complete nonsense and inhuman as Sam gently thrust his finger in and out of her wet core, carefully adding another to stretch her out slightly. "You're so beautiful when you moan,"

"Don't go soft on me Sammy," Smith pulled back and kissed Sam again, feeling bundles of knots forming around her stomach as Sam continued to pump at a steady pace, his thumb massaging her clit in circles and Smith thought she was going to fall over the edge at any second.  
"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, God yes," Smith whimpered, eyes rolling in the back of her head and Sam pulled his fingers out slowly, making her ache and whimper for more of his touch. Sam lifted her up slightly, grabbing the elastic of the panties around her hips and ripped them from her body, Smith moaning at the elastic stinging her skin before he tossed them somewhere. He grabbed his cock, rubbing it against the folds of her cunt lightly as she positioned herself back into his lap, her dress still half wrapped around her. "Fuck Sammy!" She cried out when he had thrust up into her suddenly, her nails beginning to cut into the skin of his shoulders and Sam wrapped his strong arms around her, keeping her pressed against him as he fucked into her.

Sam could already feel her tightening around her, and every time he fisted her hair and pulled she would judder against him, crying his name over and over against every time he would slide against her g-spot. She bounced with his rhythm, their tongues attacking each other in a hot and filthy open mouthed kiss. It was nothing like being with the Doctor or Amelia, Sam had never been with someone who was such an animal like Smith, and she had never been with someone as strong as Sam.

"Come for me Birdie," Sam panted in her ear, feeling her tighten even more as the knots of nerves were once again upon him. With a few more thrusts, Smith came with a_scream_, and set off Sam's own orgasm, blowing his load into her with a shout and he continued to push up into her a few times through their high. Smith's head lied on Sam's shoulder and her chest heaved, and Sam's arms loosened around her.

"Told you…that you could loosen up," Smith breathed out with a laugh, looking up at Sam as she brushed her damp bangs away from her forehead as she kissed him again, this time a little softer and he chuckled.

"Alright guys, I've got two bottles of Jack Daniels that should last us tonight if Smith isn't going to get greedy," Dean's voice was making its way down to sitting room and Sam looked at her in alarm, their tiring glow instantly simmering away. There wasn't enough time to change, considering there wasn't any more buttons to their clothes and when Sam moved, Smith would tighten around his cock again and she hiss out a moan against him. "Have you two gone through that bottle yet-?" Dean's voice came a halt when he dropped the plastic bag with the bottles in and it smashed onto the wooden floor of the hallway, seeing a direct view of behind the couch where Miss Smith was half naked and in his brother's lap, trying to supress a moan when she shifted to see Dean.

"Er, Dean, it's not what it looks like…?" The question came out of Sam's mouth and Smith rolled her eyes but before they could say anything else, Dean had walked away in distraught.


End file.
